Rodeados
by Juspeczyk
Summary: Universo alterno; vida rural. Capítulos cortos. Yamato y Sora han adoptado una vida sencilla fuera de la ciudad, pero se verán inmersos en los inquietantes misterios que involucran a sus vecinos, los Yagami. [Sorato, Michi]
1. Los vecinos

**Sumario:** Universo alterno; vida rural. Capítulos cortos. Yamato y Sora han adoptado una vida sencilla fuera de la ciudad, pero se verán inmersos en los inquietantes misterios que involucran a sus vecinos, los Yagami. [Sorato, Michi]

 **Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

I. Los vecinos

* * *

.

.

Llevaba días sintiéndose huésped en la casa que compartía con su marido. Cada mañana, alrededor de las siete, se encontraba con la cama matrimonial vacía; una bandeja con píldoras en el buró; un par de flores silvestres en un frasco con agua; y un té de hierbas con pétalos de jazmín. Yamato era un anfitrión incuestionablemente atento, pero anfitrión a fin de cuentas.

Se sentó al borde de la cama. Sobre la alfombra estaba el perro de su marido, un híbrido de lobo gris. Yamato siempre había tenido una preferencia no razonada a dormir del lado de la puerta; delataba en él una naturaleza alerta y precavida, y el perro era igual a él. Pero ella, quien en cambio prefería dormir del lado de la ventana, se había visto imitada por el perro en los últimos días. El can hasta cierto punto tenía un entendimiento sobre lo que sucedía en la casa. Y eso, por alguna razón, la incomodaba.

A su marido le tomaba tiempo asimilar los cambios y llevaba años convencida que, de las malas noticias, jamás se recuperaba. Desde la habitación podía escuchar su frustración cada vez que la madera se atascaba en el hacha y la golpeaba contra la base de un tronco una y otra vez _,_ hasta que conseguía partirla en dos. Era un hombre obstinado en entender por qué sucedían las cosas, en lugar de dejarlas ser.

Se tomó las dos píldoras, y dejó el té a medias. Había agua tibia en la jarra de cerámica, y toallas limpias sobre el lavabo del baño; una atención que siempre le procuraba Yamato desde que se habían mudado. Llevaban tres meses viviendo en Ibara, en una pequeña comunidad rural dentro de la prefectura de Okayama; quedaba a media hora del centro de vigilancia espacial de Bisei, donde ahora trabajaba Yamato. Era un centro especializado en el rastreo de asteroides y desechos espaciales. Su marido llevaba algún tiempo interesado en los restos de naves y satélites obsoletos en el espacio, cuya razón ella ignoraba.

La casa estaba rodeada por una conífera densa y templada; incluso desde las ventanas del segundo piso no se alcanzaba a ver más allá de ella. Ninguno reparaba demasiado en las ventanas de la casa; estaba la sensación de ser observados de vuelta por el mismo bosque. Su estadía allí era, en teoría, una cuestión temporal; y como a toda contraposición, ella esperaba que acabara pronto.

Cada mañana en las últimas tres semanas, Sora esperaba en la cocina a que su marido terminara con las tareas matutinas. Había estado madrugando para cubrir sus labores en el huerto y el gallinero; luego recolectaba agua del pozo porque la tubería no funcionaba; y por último, buscaba leña para cortarla. A Yamato le sentaba bien la vida sencilla; iba tan acorde a él y a su personalidad, que ya ni tenía sentido que regresara a la ciudad.

Y eso, también la asustaba.

—Sora, cariño, tenemos visitas —exclamó Yamato.

— _¿Visitas?_ —murmuró ella, asomada desde la mesa redonda de la cocina—, _¿cuáles visitas?_

Genuinamente estaba intrigada; no habían tenido una sola visita en esos tres meses, y se preguntaba quién estaría de paso en medio de la nada. Ciñó el mantón que cubría sus brazos; el frío matutino se colaba de la puerta abierta, donde Yamato la esperaba sosteniendo el picaporte. Se esperaba algún colega suyo del centro de vigilancia, o tal vez un lugareño humilde. Pero ciertamente no se esperó a la joven pareja parada en el pórtico de su casa.

—Tenemos vecinos —anunció Yamato, tan sorprendido e incrédulo como ella lo estaba—. Viven a un par de kilómetros al sur. Les comentaba lo curioso que era no habernos cruzado antes.

—Seguramente habrán escuchado disparos alguna vez. Los fines de semana cazo animalejos por esta zona —añadió, un tanto desvergonzado, el vecino.

Sora volteó a ver a Yamato, quien sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros. Aunque les pareció curioso no haber escuchado antes los mencionados disparos, de inmediato los invitaron a pasar y a tomar asiento en la estancia. No parecían lugareños; se veían tan citadinos como ellos mismos, lo podían deducir por cómo se expresaban. Tampoco podían figurarlos del pueblo que quedaba a quince kilómetros.

El vecino era tan chusco que incomodaba a Yamato. Era la clase de persona que detestaba su marido: era osado, y mal empleaba su audacia en comentarios de doble sentido que incomodaban a todos, según él. A Sora le parecía carismático; era un experto en romper el hielo, y sus ocurrentes comentarios iban bien acompañados de la risa de su pareja. Era por mucho, la más joven de entre los cuatro.

Se presentaron como Yagami Taichi y Tachikawa Mimi. Sora estaba encantada con la idea de tener vecinos; Mimi le había traído un recipiente con galletas horneadas en casa. Eran completamente orgánicas y libres de azúcar, y los ingredientes venían directamente de su huerto personal. Incluso añadió atentamente la receta en un sticker rosa pegado en la tapa.

—Podrías venir conmigo el próximo fin de semana, Yamato. Te prestaré una escopeta si no tienes una. Conozco este bosque como a la palma de mi mano —ofreció el vecino.

—Es cierto. Nadie conoce tan bien los alrededores como Taichi —apremió Mimi, prendada del brazo de su pareja—. Sora y yo podríamos hacer cosas de mujeres. Tengo un par de trucos que servirán para este huerto. Créanme que les facilitarán el trabajo.

—Suena perfecto —animó Sora—, ¿qué dices, Yama?

Yamato dudó; el vecino no era de su agrado, y no se sentía en el humor para tolerarlo. Se había ganado la confianza de su perro en ese rato, y de paso la simpatía de su esposa. Pero al final accedió; su amada esposa necesitaba una amiga, así él tuviera que tolerar al payaso de su esposo. Comenzaba a preocuparle las horas que pasaba sola en la casa durante la semana; especialmente después de lo ocurrido.

La casa había sido pláticas amenas y risas cordiales hasta que los vecinos se despidieron; entonces el silencio volvió, como un huésped más de la casa. Yamato prendió los quinqués después del atardecer; y antes de subir a la cama, llenó las cubetas con agua para el día siguiente. Se tomaba su tiempo en las labores domésticas, evitando la recámara que compartía con su esposa. Todo lo que podía oler en ese cuarto era hierro; era penetrante, y probablemente sólo un producto de su imaginación, puesto que Sora nunca parecía percibirlo.

Cada vez que se acuesta, a espaldas de ella, le toma un rato amoldar su lado de la cama; el colchón está invertido, y las sábanas son nuevas. El olor es fuerte, y no puede dormir a pesar de que su cuerpo está agotado. Le acecha el recuerdo de toda la sangre esparcida del otro lado del colchón; de la humedad que lo alcanzó y terminó por despertarlo aquella noche. La de su mano tanteando sobre las sábanas mojadas hasta descubrir la fuente debajo del batón de su esposa. Y aquél terrible miedo que sintió al no poderla despertar de inmediato.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Pretendo actualizar cada semana; es una historia que me gustaría terminar en Halloween, o algo así. Espero que la disfruten y la sigan (: Gracias por leer.


	2. El programador

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

II. El programador

* * *

.

.

A primera hora vio al vecino atravesando su parcela en medio de la neblina. Cargaba dos escopetas en su espalda, y estaba enfundado en una chaqueta de piel con forro de borrego. Caminaba a un paso rítmico con las manos metidas en los bolsillos, mordisqueando un mondadientes. Yamato entonces se levantó de su pórtico y abrió la puerta mosquitera. Descolgó su campera del perchero, y llamó al perro para que bajara a acompañarle.

—¿Estás listo? —le preguntó su vecino. Arrojó el mondadientes con sus labios, y bajó las escopetas de su espalda—. Ya está cargada. Con éste cañón de diez pulgadas le alcanza hasta para cuatro cartuchos, pero hoy lo mantendremos tranquilo con uno solo. ¿Te parece?

Yamato recibió la escopeta con ambas manos; a leguas se veía que era un arma ilegal. Era una escopeta recortada, claramente modificada por su vecino. Comenzaba a sospechar que ni para la escopeta original tenía el permiso correspondiente. El cañón era demasiado corto, y la culata había sido removida. Era un arma asociada al crimen, y estaba prohibida en muchos países; no era precisamente la más ideal para cazar aves y liebres, pero Yamato se reservó cualquier comentario que pudiera comprometerlo.

—Será mejor que cacemos un par de liebres hoy —comentó el vecino, asegurando su escopeta—. Mi esposa quiere cenar estofado esta noche.

Tomaron la senda de la parte de atrás de su casa para adentrarse al bosque. Hubo algo curioso en ese trayecto. Notó que el sonido se propagaba de manera distinta en su profundidad; el opulento bosque suprimía los sonidos bajo una densa humedad suspendida en el aire. A Yamato ya no le sorprendía no haber escuchado antes la cacería ilegal de su vecino. Era, después de todo, un sitio propicio para hacerlo sin consecuencias.

Comenzaron a seguir un rastro a dos kilómetros de su casa, y cuanto más ahondaron en el bosque, Yamato más alargó la distancia entre él y su vecino. La persona que tenía delante dejaba de parecérsele a la que había conocido en su estancia. Lejos de enfocarse en el rastreo, estaba intrigado por su abrupta y extraña conducta. Taichi estaba determinado en esa cacería como si su vida dependiera de ella; tenía la mirada enviciada en su objetivo, y se movía con demasiada precisión, agazapando su presa.

Su vecino además parecía tener muy buena mano con los perros. Su propio can no se le separaba de su lado, como si reconociera su autoridad por encima de la suya. Una jerarquía que, muy probablemente, fuese impuesta taimadamente esa tarde en su estancia, sin que él lo notara. Tenía cierto dominio sobre la naturaleza, y no estaba seguro si aquello le tranquilizaba, o todo lo contrario. Pero toda esa concentración se vio interrumpida cuando de pronto, absorto en sus conjeturas, Yamato pisó una rama que crujió estruendosamente en medio del bosque. Su vecino entonces bajó la escopeta, y volteó a verle. Sus labios fueron estirándose gradualmente conforme fue desarmándose.

—Me da la impresión de que no te agrado, Yamato —soltó de la nada, llevándose un palillo de madera a la boca—. Te noto muy serio.

Se sentó sobre unas firmes raíces que se alzaban a medio metro de la tierra, y sacó una licorera del compartimento de su chaqueta. Se empinó el recipiente luego de que Yamato le rechazara el trago con un ladeo, y carraspeó un par de veces después de terminárselo. Su presa había escapado, y se resignó a dejar ir una hora de rastreo en vano.

—No es nada personal —aseguró Yamato, aunque no estaba siendo del todo sincero—. No ha sido fácil hacer una vida aquí.

—Oye, yo entiendo —congració su vecino, palmeando las raíces—. Toma asiento.

Yamato cedió. Se sentó sobre la musgosa superficie, y mantuvo la escopeta a medio metro lejos de él; no se fiaba de ella, y le ponía nervioso la manera despreocupada con la que Taichi la manipulaba. Qué tan fiable podía ser un arma modificada por él, que seguramente no entendía la ciencia detrás de ella.

—Dijiste que trabajabas en Bisei, ¿no es así? —cuestionó su vecino, agitando la licorera. Yamato asintió, inseguro hacia dónde iba con el tema—. Solía conocer a alguien que trabajaba allí.

—¿A quién? —cuestionó, frunciendo el ceño de por medio. No podía imaginarse a ninguno de sus colegas relacionándose con alguien más fuera del centro de vigilancia. Aquellos estirados profesores que apenas se prestaban para las cordialidades de la oficina, vivían vidas muy solitarias en sus residencias de arquitectura contemporánea.

—Era un programador —contestó como si de cualquier oficio se tratara—. Se fue a principios de este año. Vivía en la casa donde ahora tú vives.

Yamato se volteó desconcertado; había escuchado rumores acerca de aquél programador en el centro de vigilancia, pero nadie le había dicho que vivió en _su_ casa. Aunque tenía sentido que sus colegas se reservaran semejante detalle; aquél programador no se había ido. Había desaparecido.

—Me parece que aún no le han encontrado un reemplazo —le siguió la corriente, reservándose cualquier conjetura para ahondar en el tema.

—Sí, era muy bueno en su trabajo —asintió Taichi, un poco disperso en la conversación; era como si en su mente reviviera alguna memoria que lo distaba de esa plática—. Supongo que será difícil hallarle un sustituto.

—¿Te llevabas bien con él? —preguntó interesado. Taichi hizo una mueca, como si le cediera parte de la razón, pero no enteramente. Ladeó su mano, intentando fijar un término medio.

—Se podría decir que sí —se encogió de hombros, no muy convencido aún—. Pero se llevaba mejor con Mimi. El sujeto se fracturó el tobillo el año pasado, y Mimi se ofreció a ayudarlo con las tareas del hogar por un tiempo. Ella llegó a interesarse mucho en su investigación, y llegaba a la casa a contármelo todo —respondió, agitando la licorera a diez centímetros de su boca—. Pero no dijo nada antes de irse. Ni siquiera a Mimi.

Yamato de pronto se sintió intranquilo. Sintió la absurda necesidad de averiguar sobre aquél programador. Había escuchado rumores acerca de él que, hasta ahora, había ignorado por desinterés. Se trataba de una zona rural, e imaginó que tanta especulación sobre un mismo tema se debía a una cuestión de cotilleo, y nada más. Pero no se imaginó que el caso podría ser tan ambiguo, que genuinamente nadie sabía de su paradero.

Necesitaba averiguar dónde había sido visto por última vez. Era inquietante. Le aterraba la idea de que hubiese sido en su casa.

—Será mejor buscar otro rastro, o Mimi me echará la bronca —se levantó, y sacudió sus asentaderas. Silbó para llamar al can, y preparó la escopeta para comenzar de nuevo.

Yamato no tardó en imitarlo. Trató de enfocarse en el nuevo rastreo; Sora había estado débil en los últimos días, y tal vez un estofado la animaría. Pero en todo lo que podía pensar era en el programador desaparecido, y su posible paradero. La idea de que aún estuviera en alguna parte de su parcela, atrapado o escondido, le dejó un malestar punzante en su estómago.

—¿Y cómo se llamaba el programador?

El vecino, quien llevaba la delantera en la caza, no bajó su escopeta, ni apartó la mirada del objetivo. Relamió sus labios, y le respondió calmo y concentrado, con un dedo en el gatillo:

—Izumi Koushiro.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Olvidé mencionar que los lugares son reales. Modifiqué ciertos aspectos, como las distancias y rasgos del medio físico, pero el centro de vigilancia es tal como lo describí. Gracias por leer (:


	3. El diagnóstico

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

III. El diagnóstico

* * *

.

.

Tomaba alrededor de cuarenta minutos llegar al hospital. Todos los viajes los hacían en la vieja camioneta de su marido, un todoterreno modelo 96 de color malaquita, cuya guantera todavía guardaba los tickets de cada concierto a los que asistieron. La ruta era angosta, y apenas estaba cubierta por una ligera capa de asfalto. Los árboles se ceñían sobre lo alto de ella, y la luz que se colaba de entre las ramas desfilaba en pequeños destellos sobre el parabrisas.

La ruta terminaba en la carretera 35, vialidad que bordeaba la comunidad rural vecina, y daba fin a la región de Ibara. La carretera pasaba por una escuela primaria, una estación policial, tres santuarios sintoístas, y por una oficina de correos antes de llegar al poblado de Yakage, en el distrito Oda. El hospital se alzaba sobre la avenida principal, a tres manzanas de la salida, en un escueto edificio de tres pisos.

Yamato había estado particularmente callado esa mañana. Venían por los resultados de unos análisis, y había mucha expectación en ello. En la sala de espera, su marido le tomó la mano en medio del bullicio administrativo y entrelazó sus dedos, dándole un ligero apretón. Aún cuando la fuerza de su tacto terminó por delatar su preocupación, le hizo saber que la apoyaba incondicionalmente.

Pero apenas entraron al consultorio, Yamato le defraudó. Sora se decepcionó al oír que estaba perfecta de salud. El médico les extendió un repertorio de posibilidades que terminó apuntalando al síndrome post-aborto, y todos sus síntomas fueron reducidos a la manifestación de una depresión que, estaba segura, no padecía. Yamato no hizo nada por objetar a su favor; era como si en todo ese tiempo se lo hubiera temido.

—Permítame recomendarle a un tanatólogo —prosiguió el médico, hurgando en el cajón derecho de su escritorio—. También hay grupos de apoyo que se reúnen en el edificio de enfrente. Han sido altamente recomendados.

Yamato tomó la tarjeta que extendió el médico, y Sora leyó por encima los folletos. Estaba renuente a escuchar lo que restaba de la consulta. Yamato nunca había sido el tipo de hombre que hablara por su mujer, pero esa mañana lo fue. Y cuando salieron del hospital, con un pie en el estacionamiento, hizo la osada sugerencia de cruzar la calle para conocer el centro de apoyo.

Sora, dolida pero determinante, se negó con un firme ladeo de cabeza.

—¿Segura? —insistió él, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su campera.

—Hoy no puedo —le dijo a secas, volteada hacia el estacionamiento—. Quedé con Mimi.

El viaje de regreso fue silencioso. El motor, y las píldoras contenidas en los frascos, era todo lo que se escuchaba. Sora notó cómo sus síntomas fueron regresando progresivamente a medida que se acercaban a su parcela.

Yamato debía volver al centro de vigilancia espacial, y apenas pisó la casa cuando regresaron del hospital. Bajó la bolsa con los fármacos que Sora dejó en el auto, y colgó los folletos en el pizarrón de corcho de la cocina, los que más tarde ella bajó y guardó con llave. Y se fue, apenas con un corto beso en los labios.

Mimi llegó a eso de las dos de la tarde. Trajo con ella un canasto con semillas y algunas especias que rebosaban de sus bordes. Su vecina tenía la costumbre de llegar y poner la tetera a hervir agua para preparar té de frutos rojos. Mimi manipulaba la cocina como si fuese suya; y Sora, sentada desde la mesa redonda, disfrutaba de verla acomodar las gavetas. Se imaginaba que debió conocer al dueño anterior, quizás a la familia entera; y podía ver por su confianza en la casa que alguna vez fue cercana a ellos.

—Son hombres. Qué saben ellos de cómo nos sentimos —reprobó su vecina ladeando la cabeza, con los codos sobre la mesa y la taza en manos—. Mucho menos saben de lo que necesitamos.

—Ni siquiera lo dudó un segundo —murmuró Sora, con los labios pegados al borde de la taza—. Es difícil hablar con Yamato cuando se aísla.

—Lo mismo me pasa con Taichi —suspiró Mimi—. Taichi es imposible cuando está celoso.

Sora se reincorporó sobre la silla, dudosa y divertida.

—¿Celoso? —repitió incrédula, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Incluso _aquí_?

—Claro que sí —le aseguró con énfasis, como si de un jugoso chisme se tratara, casi olvidándose que era de su esposo de quien hablaba—. Sobretodo aquí. Aquí hay mucho tiempo para conocer a una persona. Se presta más para el preámbulo, y eso a Taichi le fastidia. Cree que eso siempre conlleva a la tensión sexual.

Sora bajó la taza y soltó una risilla ante las expresiones teatrales de su vecina. Mimi no tenía un filtro para lo que decía, ni se moderaba en la manera en que lo hacía. Era como la amiga que siempre quiso tener en la ciudad para cotillear en un café.

—Bueno, —interrumpió su vecina, mirando hacia el techo—, tampoco está _muy_ equivocado que digamos.

Luego de que trató de esconderse avergonzada detrás de su taza, ambas mujeres se soltaron a reír. El día estaba nublado, y terminado el té Mimi sugirió aprovechar la tarde para ampliar el huerto. El jardín nunca se había visto tan lleno de vida desde su intervención. Llegó a curar las plantas marchitas; le dio variedad añadiendo otras; y mitigó las plagas con su experiencia. Era muy dada para ello.

Sora encontraba terapéutico el cuidado del jardín. Delimitaron con hilos y clavos un perímetro sobre la tierra en la parte de atrás de su casa, y comenzaron escarbar y a mezclar cal en la tierra para después cultivar las coles que había traído Mimi. Le fue contando detalles de su casa, la que se encontraba al sur del bosque. Le contó que estaba en una pequeña colina donde pegaba mejor el sol que en otros lares. Que llevaba años cultivando girasoles allí, y que tenía un lote casi tan alto como ella.

Sora fue escuchando y escarbando al mismo tiempo, hasta que en un despiste notó un movimiento furtivo de las manos de su vecina. La vio sustraer algo de la tierra que inmediatamente guardó en su mandil. Sora estiró una sonrisa y frunció el ceño, intrigada.

—¿Qué fue? —le preguntó.

—Lombrices —respondió de inmediato—. Las estoy juntando para hacer composta después.

Sora asomó la mirada, pero no vio ninguna lombriz. En cambio, notó una figura cilíndrica a través de la tela, corta como una ampolleta. Pero justo cuando estaba por preguntarle de qué se trataba, los repentinos ladridos del perro acapararon su atención.

Alertada, se levantó de la tierra y dio vuelta, asomándose cautelosa por una esquina del pórtico. El perro estaba allí, tenso sobre las patas traseras, ladrando a la nada. Y lo que habían sido coléricos ladridos, pronto se tornaron en angustiosos gemidos.

—¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó Mimi detrás de ella.

—No lo sé —dudó Sora, acercándose al can.

Lo tomó del collar, y acarició su erizado pelaje para calmarlo. El can persistió por un rato, pero cuando cedió, lamió las manos de su dueña todavía nervioso e inquieto. Sora terminó jalándolo del collar al interior de la casa, mientras que Mimi se quedó parada en el pórtico, mirando la profundidad del bosque a medio kilómetro de ella, en dirección a donde había apuntado el perro. El cielo comenzaba a oscurecer, y el viento que entraba de entre los troncos de los árboles producía un sonido hueco, pero agudo como un silbido.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Gracias por leer (: sobretodo a quienes han añadido a favoritos y han dejado sus comentarios. ¡Saludos!


	4. La practicante

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

IV. La practicante

* * *

.

.

Marcaban las nueve y cuarto en el observatorio astronómico. Al otro lado de la línea telefónica sonaba la grabación de un buzón. No era ninguna casualidad que surgieran más problemas; él en realidad los buscaba, incluso debajo de la casa. Cualquier problema banal que lo distrajera de los problemas reales le funcionaba. Desde la reparación de la vieja tubería de la casa, hasta la desaparición del inquilino anterior.

Su hermano nunca parecía estar disponible desde que trabajaba como periodista para Fuji TV. Había intentado contactarlo por lo menos cinco veces en esa semana, pero no pasaba del mensaje pregrabado. _Joder_. Ni siquiera estaba enterado del aborto de Sora. Después de mes y medio tendría que saberlo. No era el tipo de noticia que uno deja en el buzón de otra persona.

El temblor de su pierna derecha hizo vibrar el escritorio y cada utensilio sobre él. Mordisqueó la uña de su pulgar, ansioso. Otra vez se la está pensando para abrir el último cajón de su escritorio, el que guarda una cajetilla de cigarros y un encendedor. Un cajón que no ha abierto desde hace cinco o seis semanas. Se siente traidor y deshonesto cada vez que lo contempla; y casi siempre consigue mantenerse alejado del cajón, pero ésta vez siente que no puede. Y lo abre.

Atravesó los estrechos pasillos inadvertido. Las paredes eran de un acabado poroso, y conservaban el color natural del concreto. Subió la torre que daba con el puente que conecta ése y otro edificio, y destrabó la sólida puerta de metal, la que rechinó de manera molesta a los oídos.

« _Oí que Izumi Koushiro fue abducido por un OVNI_ ».

« _Yo escuché que Izumi fue secuestrado por espías del gobierno_ ».

Todo el asunto del programador comenzaba a ser un chiste local en el centro de vigilancia. Ciñó su bata de laboratorio luego de que el frío matutino le calara, y prendió un cigarrillo. Se recargó sobre el barandal de metal oxidado, y no pudo evitar recordar su vida hace seis meses, cuando todavía vivía en la ciudad. Había muchos planes en ese entonces; Sora había cambiado su dieta, y él había dejado de fumar.

Tardaron meses en concebir. Incluso cuando pensó que la espera pondría angustiosa a Sora, no lo hizo. Fue paciente, a pesar de sus expectativas. Y poco después de que aceptaran su solicitud para trasladarse al centro de vigilancia, la noticia llegó un día con náuseas matutinas. Toda esa paciencia se vio recompensada por un breve momento.

Tan sólo brevemente.

De pronto la puerta de metal rechinó. Yamato observó de reojo a la joven que acababa de colarse. Era una practicante, pero a Inoue Miyako se le conocía mejor por ser la loca del laboratorio de programación. Era la única de todo el centro de vigilancia que procedía de la misma región, cuando todavía se le conocía por Bisei y no Ibara. Era una pueblerina con pinta desaliñada y personalidad errática.

La joven no parecía tener intenciones de cruzar el puente. Se quedó parada, con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, sosteniendo el picaporte con el brazo torcido. Fue acercándose con pasos arrastrados y mirada esquiva, como si tratara de disimular casualidad. Yamato se desconcertó tanto que volteó al otro lado, creyendo por un momento que había alguien más en el puente.

Pero no. Estaban sólo ellos dos.

—Me enteré que está buscando información sobre el profesor Izumi —anunció ella, apoyada ambiguamente en el barandal.

Yamato frunció el ceño, y volteó a verla. Exhaló todo el humo que acababa de aspirar, y se removió incómodo bajo la fricción de su ropa.

—¿Te _enteraste_? —repitió. Apenas le había preguntado a un par de colegas.

—Usted tampoco cree en lo que se dice, ¿verdad? Ya debió enterarse dónde vivía el profesor —añadió, guardándose las manos en los bolsillos de su bata. Yamato asomó la mirada a su gafete; incluso en la fotografía se veía desaliñada—. Yo creo que algo malo le pasó al profesor.

Enarcó una ceja, y caló otra vez de su cigarro. Lo que decía la chica lo descolocaba por completo, pero al final decidió escucharla porque hasta donde tenía entendido, ella había sido la estudiante a cargo del dichoso programador.

—¿Como qué? —se atrevió a preguntar.

Miyako sonrió satisfecha. Juntó el dedo pulgar y el índice y se lo llevó a la punta de sus labios, en un sutil encargo por un cigarrillo para continuar con la plática. Yamato le respondió con la más seria de sus expresiones. Tan seria que por un momento se recordó a su padre.

—Bueno, —resignó Miyako. Planchó su uniforme con sus manos, y luego acomodó sus enormes gafas—. Yo trabajaba con él. Era brillante, sí. Pero era humano —casi alardeó, acercándose tentativamente, como si estuviera apunto de contarle un secreto. Entonces susurró—: _Tenía un amorío con una mujer casada_.

Yamato, con los brazos cruzados, frunció el ceño y balanceó el cigarrillo entre sus labios. Concluyó que el cotilleo nunca terminaba en ese lugar. Sin embargo, debía admitirlo: no era lo más ridículo que había escuchado sobre el tema.

—Así como lo oye —prosiguió ella, como si él hubiera soltado una cara de completo asombro—. Yo creo que el profesor se metió en problemas. El esposo de esa mujer es un cazador —asintió varias veces, encogida de hombros porque estaba helándose en ese puente—. Y no cualquier cazador. No, no. El _mejor_ de aquí. Mi papá le compra liebres los fines de semana.

Yamato levantó el mentón, con la mirada entrecerrada por la resolana, y aspiró profundo de su cigarro. ¿Acaso estaba hablando de sus vecinos? Tiró la colilla, y mientras la pisaba contra el concreto, exhaló el humo, sintiéndose tonto en medio de esa conversación.

—¿Estás insinuando que fue _asesinado_ por su vecino? —se burló él.

Pero lejos de ofenderla, el rostro de la pueblerina se iluminó de curiosidad.

—Entonces los conoce. A los Yagami —adivinó, fascinada—. ¿Se los ha cruzado? ¿o lo han ido a visitar?

—No creo que el profesor Izumi haya sido víctima de un crimen pasional —sentenció, levantándose del barandal.

—Considere lo siguiente —le siguió de cerca, hasta la puerta—: Apuesto a que no sabía que el señor Yagami fue un recluta de las fuerzas terrestres.

Yamato se detuvo por un momento, y pensó en lo mucho que explicaba ese descubrimiento. Pero al final terminó desacreditándola:

—Eso no significa nada.

Abrió la puerta, de nuevo rechinó de manera molesta, y Miyako se apresuró para seguirle.

—Usted es casado, ¿verdad? —continuó ella, bajando a la par las escaleras de caracol—. Y su esposa ha de conocer a la mujer del señor Yagami, ¿no es así?

Yamato apenas iba a contestarle, cuando le interrumpió:

— _Bingo_ —exclamó—. Tengo un plan.

Él continuó reprobándola con expresión cansada, camino al observatorio astronómico; pero esto no hacía que desistiera, sino todo lo contrario.

—No lo entiende —apresuró la chica—. El profesor había estado trabajando en una importante investigación antes de desaparecer. Y era tan secreto, que nadie sabía de qué se trataba. Incluso le cortaron los fondos aquí. Sólo la mujer del señor Yagami sabe qué era. Como con Kennedy y Marilyn: el profesor sólo le contó el secreto a su amante.

Yamato suspiró exasperado y tomó asiento en su estación.

—No me siento cómodo con esas acusaciones.

Miyako apoyó las manos sobre su escritorio, y tomó impulso para sentarse sobre éste de un sólo brinco. Yamato se vio incómodo ante el atrevimiento y en las miradas inquisitivas que provocó en el observatorio.

—Tengo que hacerme amiga de su esposa, para así poderme acercar a la mujer del señor Yagami —insistió ella, completamente ajena a las miradas—. De esa manera, no sospechará.

—Lo lamento, pero no —murmuró Yamato, tratando de no llamar más la atención—. No puedo permitir que te acerques a mi esposa bajo esas intenciones.

Le rogó que se bajara de su escritorio, intranquilo por toda la atención que estaba recibiendo. Y pese a que no logró convencerla de desistir de sus ideas, consiguió zafarse de ella y sus conjeturas por ese día.

Guardó la cajetilla y el encendedor en el cajón bajo llave. Aunque trató de retomar su trabajo, no dejó de pensar en la clase de habilidades que tendría su vecino habiendo sido recluta de las fuerzas de autodefensa terrestre de Japón.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Ya me había tardado. Gracias por leer (:


	5. Los murmuros

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

V. Los murmuros

* * *

.

.

La lluvia picoteaba el cristal de las ventanas como si le pidiera permiso a los inquilinos para entrar. Aquél picoteo y el ocasional cambio de página era todo lo que se escuchaba en la casa de los Ishida a las cuatro de la tarde. Sora ojeaba un libro de autoayuda en la estancia, y su marido atendía un papeleo en el escritorio de persiana del vestíbulo. No iba a decirle que le enfadaba cada palabra del libro que acababa de comprarle, pero le estaba costando disimularlo.

Notó por la ventana las visitas que venían cruzando la parcela, apenas con el paso apurado. Estaban empapados por la lluvia, y sin un paraguas encima. Sora se levantó del sofá imaginando que a su marido se le habría olvidado mencionar que invitó al vecino a pasar la tarde, y se apuró para recibirlos con toallas. El perro no demoró en inquietarse frente a la puerta.

Yamato se retiró las gafas de lectura, y sospechando lo que sucedía, entreabrió la cortina de la ventana junto a la puerta.

—¿Tú los invitaste? —preguntó él.

Sora dobló las toallas, confundida.

—Pensé que tú invitaste a Taichi.

Yamato achicó los ojos, y la miró hesitante.

—¿A _qué_?

—No sé. ¿A cenar? —intentó adivinar ella.

Tocaron a la puerta, y Sora abrió. Los vecinos entraron goteando, salpicando y arrojando toallas mojadas sobre los muebles. Yamato observaba, irritado. No entendía por qué a su esposa le daba tanto gusto recibir a estas personas tan desordenadas. Tan impetuosas.

 _Tan_ peculiares.

La vecina llevaba su vestido de vuelo empapado. La tela mojada estaba adherida a su cintura, a sus caderas, y hasta a la curva de sus muslos. Las gotas escurrían por debajo de su faldón, deslizándose intactas por el largo de sus medias grises. Yamato sin querer se encontró mirándola más de la cuenta; y el vecino, con mirada cada vez más negra, se lo hizo saber. Una mirada ennegrecida ante la más taimada de las sospechas.

La tarde había comenzado así. Las mujeres platicaban y reían en la entrada, ajenas al duelo de miradas que los hombres sostenían a sus espaldas.

—Sora, ¿me prestas algo? —pidió Mimi, ondeando el faldón—. Esto está completamente empapado.

—Sí, claro —contestó ella—. Toma lo que quieras del armario.

Mimi subió las escaleras, y Sora le ofreció lo mismo a Taichi, quien apenas había parpadeado en esa bienvenida.

—No, yo estoy bien —contestó al cabo, apartando la mirada para sonreír cordial—. No te preocupes por mi.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que se decía de sus vecinos? Sora charlaba con el vecino camino al comedor. Y Yamato, parado desde el vestíbulo, notó que la vecina no había ido a la habitación principal. Raro para alguien que supuestamente conoce bien la casa. En lugar de seguirla y levantar sospechas con ello, siguió a su esposa a la cocina, quien ahora debía ingeniárselas para convertir una cena de dos, para cuatro.

Sora se recobraba en esas esporádicas visitas. De repente ya no se le veía tan decaída, y a él no le quedaba de otra más que seguir la corriente. Bebía de su copa de vino mientras escuchaba de nuevo la historia de caza que siempre contaba su vecino para hacer alarde de sus habilidades.

—¿Quieres estofado, Mimi? —ofreció Sora luego de que sacó la bandeja del horno.

—No, gracias —rechazó apenada—. Soy vegetariana.

Yamato volteó a ver a su vecino, confundido. _¿Vegetariana?_ Observó largamente a Taichi, quien con mirada esquiva levantó el plato, pidiendo que le sirviesen un poco del estofado que se acababa de ofrecer.

—¿Desde cuándo? —preguntó Yamato.

Mimi extendió la servilleta sobre sus piernas, planchándola con sus manos. El vecino tensó la quijada, y comenzó a picar el estofado de su plato.

—Poco después de mudarnos aquí —respondió, estirando gradualmente una sonrisa—. Uno pensaría que es irónico. Siendo mi esposo un cazad-

—Mimi —interrumpió Tai—. No es tema para hablar en la mesa.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo. Uno en el que la impetuosa Mimi se mordió el labio y apretó la servilleta, arrugándola bajo la mesa.

—No se preocupen —apresuró Sora, tratando de enmendar el malentendido—. A Yamato tampoco le gusta mucho la carne. No pasa nada, Mimi.

Pero algo _estaba pasando_. Hubo una creciente tensión entre sus vecinos después de aquello. Una que no disminuyó a pesar de los intentos de Sora por remediarlo. Taichi estaba enfadado, incluso cuando contaba sus ocurrencias. Mimi estaba demasiado callada, como si evitara volver a equivocarse.

Luego de la cena los vecinos tomaron su distancia en el pórtico. Murmuraban muy cerca del otro, como si discutiesen. ¿Estaría el vecino reprendiéndola por el comentario en la mesa? Yamato pensó mucho en la clase de hombre que debía ser su vecino. Presentía algo raro entre ellos. Volteaban discretamente hacia a la casa, y volvían a murmurar. Parecían confabulados, y Yamato no tardó en imaginarse que habían otras intenciones en su visita.

Sora salió de la cocina con una tarta de manzana. Luego de la discusión en el pórtico, los vecinos ya andaban como si nada. Mimi incluso insistió en acompañar la tarta con un té de frutos rojos. Se metió a la cocina y comenzó a prepararlo, sin la aprobación de nadie. No fue hasta en ese momento que Yamato reparó en su insistencia con prepararle a Sora ese té.

—¿Sabes algo de plomería, Taichi?

Faltaba media hora para que oscureciera, y sacaron una mesa y unas cuantas sillas al pórtico para charlar a la luz de los quinqués y las estrellas.

—Si preguntas para ver qué se puede hacer por las tuberías de esta casa, mejor resígnate —contestó, recargando el codo sobre el respaldo de la silla—. El dueño anterior se aseguró de que fueran obsoletas.

—¿En serio? —intrigó Sora, apresando su taza con ambas manos—. ¿Por qué?

—La toma de agua de la tubería de esta casa es superficial. El vecino se quejó de _los_ _microorganismos patógenos_ del lago —rodó los ojos, divertido ante el recuerdo—. Entonces me ofrecí para ayudar a construir el pozo.

—Bueno, al menos hizo esta casa más barata —aligeró Sora, haciendo reír a todos.

A todos menos a Yamato.

Yamato ahora se daba cuenta. Los vecinos sabían del aborto de Sora. Mimi era vegetariana, y no había razón pertinente para salir a cazar aquella vez. Eso explicaba por qué al final de ese día el vecino cedió la única liebre que cazaron, sin importar que regresara con las manos vacías. Desde el principio había sido pensado para Sora. Observó las tazas, y su contenido rojo intenso. _Antioxidantes y antisépticos_. Discretamente interferían con la dieta de su esposa, ¿pero por qué? ¿Cuáles podían ser sus intenciones, si actuaban tan sigilosamente?

Estaba claro que lo sabían. Y lo sabían desde el primer día. Probablemente los habían estado vigilando desde que se mudaron.

Yamato levantó la mirada a sus vecinos, nervioso. Taichi le miraba de vuelta, desde el otro extremo de la mesa, con curiosidad.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Mañana empieza Octubre (L). Gracias por leer (:


	6. El lago

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

VI. El lago

* * *

.

.

Se despertó a mitad de la noche presintiendo que algo andaba mal. Llevó su mano al otro lado de la cama, y tanteó con premura. Las sábanas estaban removidas, y la cama matrimonial vacía.

 _—¿Sora?_

El silencio era una cosa terrible en ese lugar. Se levantó, y tocó dos veces la puerta del baño. El ligero toque de sus nudillos terminó por abrirla, y confirmó que Sora no estaba en la habitación. De repente todo ese silencio se tornó en un mal augurio; prendió todos los quinqués en la casa, y revisó cada habitación. Entonces notó que el perro faltaba también.

Sora, por alguna razón, había dejado la casa. La idea de que el perro estuviese con ella era lo único que lo mantenía con calma en ese momento. Salió al patio, y trató de ver algo entre la niebla. Volutas de vapor salían una tras otra de su boca mientras gritaba el nombre de su esposa. El bosque, sin embargo, se tragaba cada sonido. Había algo hosco e inhóspito en aquél silencio. Tan extraño, e impropio de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba.

Se regresó a la casa, decidido a adentrarse al bosque y buscarla. Era imprudente, y probablemente terminaría perdiéndose también. Se enfundó en su campera; amarró sus botas; buscó una linterna y contempló la idea de usar el hacha. Azotó la puerta mosquitera, y silbó para ver si su perro andaba por la redonda. Justo cuando destrabó el hacha de la base del tronco donde estaba clavada, escuchó a sus espaldas la voz de su esposa.

 _—¿Yamato?_

Sora estaba parada en el pórtico, aferrada a su bata de dormir, hecha temblores.

Yamato soltó el hacha y corrió a abrazarla. No hizo demasiadas preguntas; estaba aliviado de saberse que su esposa no estaba perdida en medio del bosque. Sora tampoco dijo mucho. No recordaba haberse levantado de la cama, ni haber salido de la casa. Mucho menos recordaba cómo había llegado al gallinero, de donde venía.

Yamato la levantó y se la llevó a la habitación en brazos. Pesaba menos que la última vez que la había cargado de esa manera. Sora se dejó acomodar sobre la cama y se cubrió hasta los hombros con el edredón de lana. Yamato subió más leña para la hornilla de la habitación, y la acompañó sentado en la cama hasta que se quedó dormida. Concluyó que todo aquello fue tan sólo una manifestación del duelo de su esposa. Una pesadilla, nada más.

Trató de pensar en dónde podría haberse metido su perro. Era inusual que escapara de la casa. Era un perro viejo, no reparaba en otros animales, ni se alejaba demasiado de casa. Algo debió llamar su atención. Salió de la casa apenas la niebla se disipó, y buscó al can por el patio. No había rastro de él.

A fin de cuentas, ese día iba a adentrarse al bosque.

Tomó sus cosas y se dirigió al norte. Meditó en el camino. El lugar lo estaba volviendo paranoico, y no había razón lógica para explicarlo. Comenzaba a sospechar que había algo escondido a plena vista. El programador probablemente debió percibirlo también. Había modificado tanto la casa, que quizás había intenciones muy específicas detrás de cada una. Y sus vecinos sabían de estas razones. Que aunque no terminaba de descifrar la relación de cada uno con el programador, Mimi debió conocerlo bien; y Taichi ayudó en cada uno de sus proyectos.

Después de caminar media hora se sintió desorientado, y sacó su brújula. La silueta de los árboles se reflejaba en el vidrio; la aguja no se decidía por dónde era norte. Yamato frunció el ceño; levantó la mirada, y prestó _mucha_ atención a su alrededor. Algún material estaba interfiriendo. Hubo una quietud que, precedida por la interrogante, le hizo sentir acechado.

A medio kilómetro de allí encontró un lago no demasiado extenso, pero notablemente profundo. Yamato nunca había estado en ese lugar antes. Merodeó por la orilla, e hizo la suposición de que la toma de agua de la casa debía venir de allí. Entonces pensó: si el inquilino anterior desconfiaba de ese lago, algo debía andar mal con el agua. Pero quizás solamente era sentido común; el agua de manantial era mucho más segura.

En ese momento notó una figura extraña sumergida cerca de la orilla del lago.

Trató de averiguar qué era desde su lugar, pero no pudo y metió un pie para alcanzar un mejor ángulo. La tierra se removió y su pie terminó por hundirse casi medio metro. Por poco pierde el equilibrio en ese tambaleo. Acabó con los dos pies adentro, con el agua hasta las rodillas, y completamente salpicado. El agua estaba helada.

Sin más remedio empujó el objeto con sus botas, desenterrándolo. La tierra se mezcló con el agua, y de la superficie salió flotando un zapato. Se arremangó y lo alzó. Se suponía que estas tierras estaban inmaculadas. El único que merodeaba por los alrededores era su vecino, y ése no podía ser su zapato. No parecía de su talla, ni iba con su labor como cazador.

Debió pertenecerle al programador.

Figuró que, como él, el programador terminó hundiéndose y quedó atorado. Pero no comprendía qué podría haber estado haciendo en el lago. Intentó hallarle sentido. No iba calzado para la actividad. Tampoco se molestó en recuperar su zapato después. Llegó a preguntarse si acaso encontraría el otro par más adelante, en el fondo. ¿Habría sido acorralado en ese lugar?

Devolvió el zapato al lago, y salió de allí. Luego de una hora caminando por el lago y sus alrededores, se regresó a su casa, sin haber encontrado a su perro. No estaba seguro de cómo lo encontraría; no sabía siquiera si sería capaz de escuchar sus ladridos en ese lugar. Se resignó a confiar en que su perro hallaría el camino devuelta a casa, tarde o temprano.

Cuando llegó a su parcela, notó una camioneta aparcada cerca de su casa. Era un modelo habitual en la comunidad rural; debía tratarse de algún lugareño. Sacudió sus botas en el pórtico, y cuando abrió la puerta escuchó un cotilleo ameno. Su esposa reía mientras contaba una anécdota; una voz familiar le contestó después.

Yamato encontró a Inoue Miyako sentada en el sillón para tres, con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yamato, han venido a visitarte —anunció su esposa, sonriente.

—¿Fue de pesca, señor Ishida? —añadió con deliberada sorna—. ¿Atrapó algo para más tarde?

Yamato observó largamente a la practicante. Era obstinada. Sora se levantó del sillón, y fue a recibirlo.

—En un rato vendrá Mimi —le avisó.

Yamato volteó a ver a Miyako. Se preguntó con hastío si acaso el vecino vendría también.

—¿Invitaste a la vecina de nuevo? —preguntó él, colgando la campera en el perchero.

—Insistió en regresarme hoy el vestido que tomó prestado —restó despreocupada, sonriendo ligera—. Descuida. Sólo vendrá ella. Será breve.

Sora luego se fue a la cocina a preparar el té. Se le veía entera y recuperada; casi como si no hubiera pasado la noche afuera, a menos un grado. Yamato no iba a estropearlo hablando de conjeturas y conspiraciones.

Miró con severidad a Miyako, y dio a entender sus condiciones para indagar sobre la vecina a través de ellos.

Él también quería averiguar más.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Ya me había tardado en publicar OTL Tendré que ponerme al corriente para terminarlo a tiempo. Como siempre, gracias por leer (:


	7. El taller

**Disclaimer:** Digimon Adventure no me pertenece.

* * *

 **RODEADOS**

VII. El taller

* * *

.

.

Eran cuarto para las seis, y había un olor extraño en la casa. Nadie parecía percibirlo, salvo Miyako. Era una mezcla entre humedad, hierro y algo podrido. Llevaba alrededor de tres horas sentada en un incómodo sofá que se hundió apenas se asomó su sombra. Aspiraba la fragancia de su crema humectante del dorso de su mano para sobrellevar el extraño olor; sin embargo, le inquietaba que nadie en la estancia siquiera lo mencionara.

La señora Ishida estaba enfundada en un suéter amarillo canario, de cuyas amplias mangas sobresalían sus pálidas manos. La cerámica lucía aún más frágil entre ese par de temblorosas manos que daban la impresión de estar completamente heladas de lo blancas que estaban.

La vecina nunca llegó. Empezó a creer que nunca se le haría conocerla, y mientras fingía seguir el hilo de la conversación trivial que mantenía con la señora Ishida, fue haciendo una lista de cada detalle que iba notando. No quería precipitarse tratándose de la esposa del señor Ishida, pero era alarmante: la señora Ishida padecía cada uno de los síntomas que el profesor Izumi presentó antes de desaparecer.

—Qué raro. Parece que Mimi no vendrá —apuntó la señora, mirando a su esposo.

El señor Ishida asintió, apenas quitando la vista de la ventana que había observado con atención _toda_ la tarde.

La practicante no lo entendía: si la señora Ishida presentaba los mismos síntomas que padeció el inquilino anterior, era lógico pensar que el origen de dichos síntomas posiblemente estuvieran vinculados con la residencia en común, y sus condiciones; pero, ¿por qué esto no aplicaba con el señor Ishida?

El estruendo de la taza reventando en pedazos la sacó de sus cavilaciones. La señora Ishida había intentado levantarse, cuando su postura flaqueó. Los muebles se salpicaron de té de frutos rojos. Sustancia que, coincidentemente, su profesor consumía en grandes cantidades.

El señor Ishida rápido se levantó del sofá junto a la ventana, y sostuvo de los brazos a su esposa inmediatamente preocupado. Ante la falta de sorpresa en su reacción, Miyako entonces intuyó que había cierta noción del deterioro de salud de la señora. Probablemente padecía otros síntomas similares a los del profesor; pero no pudo indagar luego de que la señora Ishida se disculpara apenada y debilitada.

Miyako después fue escoltada por el señor Yamato hasta su camioneta aparcada cerca del pórtico.

—¿Desde cuándo está así? —preguntó sin rodeos, sosteniendo la manija de la puerta granate.

—¿Cómo?

La practicante no había querido precipitarse, pero sintió el inesperado impulso de ser franca con él, dado que sus sospechas eran preocupantes, y acababa de resignarse a que no iba a poder resolverlo ella sola.

—Su esposa. El profesor Izumi padecía los mismos síntomas que ella —recapituló, acomodándose las gafas—. Poco a poco fue enfermando. Él creía que era por el agua que usaba en esta casa. Luego empezó a sufrir sonambulismo. Así fue como se fracturó el tobillo.

Yamato se quedó perplejo, recordando lo ocurrido con su esposa la noche anterior. Luego dirigió su vista al horizonte, donde a kilómetros se hallaba el lago con el zapato hundido. Miyako finalmente jaló la manija, la puerta granate rechinó, y antes de subirse a la camioneta añadió:

—Creo que no debería confiar en sus vecinos, señor Ishida. Insisto en que hay algo muy sospechoso con ellos. La vecina viene todos los días, menos el día que yo aparezco —inquirió, enarcando sus cejas—: lo mismo sucedía con el profesor. Mimi nunca se dejaba ver. Es casi un fantasma para mi.

Cuando la camioneta dio marcha, Yamato dio un vistazo a su alrededor, intranquilo. El sereno de la noche poco a poco comenzaba a calar sus huesos. Acaso, ¿era posible que a su esposa le estuviera pasando algo mucho más preocupante?

Regresó a la casa, subió las escaleras y trató de no hacer ruido cuando entró a la habitación. Sora estaba postrada sobre la cama, de espaldas a él, con su huesudo y pálido hombro al descubierto de entre las cobijas. La madera se consumía en la hornilla. La respiración profunda de su esposa era pesarosa.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —murmuró a su lado, sentado sobre la orilla de la cama.

— _Cansada._

Pasaron los días, y no hubo noticias de Mimi. Transcurrieron dos semanas sin saberse nada de los vecinos y Sora, inevitablemente, preocupó. Yamato fue arreglando sus asuntos pendientes en el observatorio, y agilizando una mudanza pronta y accesible. Iba a sacar a su esposa de esa casa antes de que acabara el mes, y dentro de unos meses, de ese distrito.

Buscó casas en la comunidad rural vecina, Yakage, sin éxito. Su tiempo libre era limitado; cuando no trabajaba en el observatorio, atendía todas las tareas de la casa, y las necesidades de su esposa. Y la más reciente petición de ella lo colocó en una posición incómoda, que no pudo esquivar: pidió hacerles una visita a los vecinos. No iba a negarle lo poco que pedía, ni tampoco iba a preocuparla con sus conjeturas basadas en rumores, hechos y sospechas. Así que accedió, como si de cualquier visita dominical se tratara.

Manejó por la carretera hasta dar con un valle desdibujado. El valle estaba ennegrecido por el denso bosque que lo ceñía. No tenía ni una capa de asfalto, y el rastro de unas llantas apenas era visible. La reverberación se colaba de los huecos de los árboles, y había un silencio absoluto en aquél túnel de tallos y raíces que se hacía cada vez más estrecho.

Yamato miró de reojo a su izquierda. Sora llevaba un trasto de cristal con galletas sobre su regazo, y el suéter color canario encima de sus hombros. Su esposa contemplaba el exterior con ojos curiosos, y expectantes. Él, por el otro lado, sostenía el volante nervioso, apenas dando punzadas al acelerador en segunda velocidad, con la excusa de cuidar las llantas del terreno, pero para en realidad, nunca llegar. No ansiaba encontrarse con Taichi ahora que cuestionaba su salida de las fuerzas de autodefensa de Japón, y de su posible carácter abusivo con Mimi.

Pero llegaron. Llegaron al final de aquél túnel, encontrándose con una colina despejada y aireada. La casa estaba encima de lo más alto del terreno, donde el viento corría fluidamente. Lucía un poco desvencijada, y por un momento dudó que se tratase de la casa de los Yagami; pero detrás de la casa se asomaba un lote de girasoles que se mecían suavemente, y por lo que le había contado Sora, ese debía ser el jardín de Mimi.

Sin embargo, parecía no haber nadie en casa.

—Quédate en el auto. Iré a revisar.

Yamato bajó del auto, y de la primera corriente de aire que lo golpeó, notó un olor mezclado con la hierba. Fue hasta la puerta, la que tocó insistentemente sin respuesta, y luego espió por la ventana. La casa estaba intacta. Le hizo una seña a Sora para que aguardara en el auto, y se fue a la parte de atrás, atravesando el jardín de girasoles por si acaso Mimi se encontraba trabajando allí.

Pero no había nadie.

Vio a un par de metros, después del lote, una cabaña. Tenía la pinta de ser un taller. El extraño olor que había percibido antes, estaba seguro que provenía de allí. Conforme se fue acercando, aquél olor se volvió en una pestilencia. Un indudable hedor a muerte. Imaginó que debía tratarse del taller de pieles de su vecino, y con cautela se acercó, rogándole a Dios no encontrárselo.

Hizo el intento de abrir la puerta, pero en realidad no esperaba abrirla. Estaba trabada, así que fue a asomarse a la polvorienta ventana, y en efecto, era el taller de pieles de Taichi. Había pieles colgadas, y otras arrumbadas sobre el piso. Había costras de sangre en la mesa de trabajo, y mugre embarrada en las paredes. Era extraño, y enervante. Había demasiados animales desollados. Carne descompuesta apilada en los rincones por montones, poblado por larvas y moscas.

Era como si en los últimos días sólo hubiera matado por matar.

Su mirada se cruzó con un pelaje familiar, colgado de un clavo torcido en la pared. Se vio frente a frente con un horror para el que no se había preparado. Era la piel de un lobo. De los mismos colores de _su_ perro lobo.

Sora estaba por abrir la puerta cuando vio a Yamato caminar hacia el auto. Iba a pedirle ayuda para bajar el trasto con galletas. Pero conforme más se acercaba Yamato, más acelerado se le notaba. Ella cedió la manija, y lo miró consternada. Yamato abrió la puerta, se sentó y cerró de un portazo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Inhalaba y exhalaba pausado, pero tenso.

—¿Qué ocurre? —exigió ella, angustiada por el suspenso—. Me estás asustando.

Yamato estaba serio, pero sus manos temblaban sobre el volante. Contuvo las arcadas que le provocaban la mezcla del olor del auto con el olor del taller, y con su voz más neutra respondió:

—Creo que llamaré a la policía.

Sora miró a su esposo, sin parpadear.

—Yamato, ¿qué pasó allá atrás?

.

.

* * *

 **Notas del autor:**

Ya no sé escribir. Años sin hacerlo. Damn.


End file.
